The DisAdvantages of Metamorphmagic
by IanPhilippe
Summary: James dares Teddy... Teddy tries to do what the dare requires. Things turn... interesting.  Viktor/Teddy, Viktor/Charlie  M to be safe.


**The (Dis)Advantages of Metamorphmagic**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter characters, settings or anything related that would actually get me any money.

**Warnings: **slash, PWP, kind-of-underage kind-of-sex... possible language if you're very sensitive

**Pairings: **Viktor/Teddy, Viktor/Charlie

**A/N:** This dream just had to be written, even if it's silly.

"Truth or dare?" James asked with a sly grin, and Teddy chuckled, looking around the living room. Everywhere he glanced, there was one Weasley or another, sharing the news of the past few weeks or even months – the Burrow was alive with laughter and yells once again, and Teddy loved it.

Though that didn't mean he was above games like the one James had just suggested. Truths and dares – mostly dares – of the craziest kind were an ingrained part of such gatherings, and so Teddy shrugged and answered in the only possible way accepted by any Weasley – or in this case, Potter.

"Dare."

James snickered, and Teddy knew he was in for something rather frustrating.

"I dare you to change into Charlie, make it look like you've got a tattoo in some visible place and go find Grandma. And you CAN'T tell her you're _you _until after she's yelled for at least two minutes."

Teddy sighed. Grandma Molly's rants about how her children, especially Bill and Charlie, should behave their age, meaning like responsible adults, were legendary. He wasn't that happy about being yelled at, but then again… a dare was a dare, and James Annoying Potter would not leave him alone for the next two months if he so much as thought about refusing. Almost ten years old, Jamie was a threat to everyone's sanity already, and Teddy was secretly glad that he'd be well out of Hogwarts after next year, and thus James' mischievous terror of the whole school would go past him.

With another sigh, he walked up the stairs towards the room that used to belong to Uncle Charlie and was now used mostly as a guest room. There were still some clothes in the closet and Teddy pulled out something that would fit him when he transformed – at sixteen, Teddy was already taller than the dragon-keeper, but no way could his shirt and pants accommodate the bulk of muscles that was Charlie.

With a concentrated frown, he shifted his features, and after a few moments of fumbling with the proportions he got it right. Then, he managed a rather spectacular ornamental dragon all the way down to his wrist, adding a small Snitch towards the dragon's muzzle as an afterthought – Uncle Charlie was obsessed with anything 'dragon', but he was also an outstandingly loud Quidditch fan, and that was saying something, considering that most people in this family were Quidditch crazies.

With a mischievous chuckle, Teddy pulled on the tank-top and jeans he found – the dragon-hide boots were missing, replaced by old sneakers, but for a two-minute yelling, it was the best Teddy could do. He walked down the stairs and a few people greeted him, so he smiled and talked to them for a bit – it wouldn't do to blow his cover before the dare was accomplished. He scanned the crowd, but the older woman was nowhere to be seen, and Teddy treaded through the mass of people towards the door. It was possible that she went out to the garden to retrieve something – Teddy just hoped the real Charlie would really take his time in coming here. He had Flooed yesterday that he probably wouldn't come until later in the evening as the dragon he was in charge in was having some trouble with her eggs, but with Charlie, one could never be so sure. Considering the nature of this dare, Charlie's unpredictability gave Teddy an advantage.

He stepped outside, his now large, callused hands in his pockets, and closed his eyes against the soft breeze. It was a bit strange to be Charlie, since his body was so different from Teddy's, but it didn't feel unpleasant, and Teddy thought he managed the task quite well, judging from the looks some people were giving him – or mostly his tattooed arm.

Teddy opened his eyes and grinned: the Weasley family gatherings included a lot of people who weren't actual Weasleys, that was part of the fun. Especially when those 'other people' meant that they all got to ogle world-famous Quidditch players. One of them had just Apparated to the Burrow's lawn and was greeting some people.

Teddy smiled to himself. Viktor Krum was a Quidditch star through and through, the sole reason why Bulgaria had won seven European championships and two World Cups, the holder of the world record streak of catching the snitch – seventy-two and going – and he was also a very old family friend. Well, from what Teddy had heard about their history, Viktor was mostly Uncle Harry's and Aunt Hermione's old friend, but he also got on especially well with Charlie and he was civil and polite to everyone else.

And right now he was walking towards Teddy, a small grin on his tanned face. Teddy had seen it before – Viktor might have seemed broody and irritated at most of the photos for newspapers, since he hated the publicity, but privately he was actually quite pleasant. And this was exactly the mischievous smirk Teddy had seen on several occasions where Charlie was present – Uncle Charlie had, just like most of the Weasley clan, a penchant for trouble, and whenever he got a silly idea which couldn't be carried out by the respectable heads of families like Bill or Ron (without them being railed at by their wives and Gran Molly), there was Viktor to help Charlie with whatever craziness Charlie had invented.

Which was exactly the reason why Teddy grinned like mad at Viktor and thought about telling him about the dare – Viktor was the person who could help him carry it out properly.

"Hello," Viktor said in his Bulgarian accent, thicker than usual as always when he just came to Britain after some time away.

"Hey," Teddy chuckled, wondering whether he should persuade Viktor to tell Gran Molly that they went to the tattoo studio together, to make it more believable. That would be fun. But before he could say anything, Viktor spoke again.

"Can I talk to you nov?"

Not waiting for an answer, Viktor walked towards the back of the house, and Teddy had no other option than to follow him – that is, if he wanted to get the man to help him. Hands still in his pockets, he walked after Viktor. Maybe it was even best they talk in private, in case someone would overhear and spoil the fun by telling Gran Molly.

In the backyard, the house cast a shadow over them as Viktor turned to face Teddy.

"The Asian preliminaries took so long…" Viktor's voice was hushed and had a strange urgency in it which Teddy didn't understand, and he opened his mouth to say that he wasn't the real Charlie… but in the next second, he understood that urgency quite well as he found himself slammed against the wall and Viktor's lips descended upon his own with fiery intensity.

Teddy's eyes widened and he struggled to free his hands out of his jeans pockets to push the man away. But as soon as his hands were loose, the traitors gained a will of their own: one grabbed Viktor's upper arm, and suddenly the size of Charlie's hands was very useful. The other shot up to slide into Viktor's dark hair – Viktor groaned and Teddy felt the sound shoot through his whole body like white-hot tendrils of arousal.

It wasn't like he had never kissed before – but the sloppy moments with first Amanda Shacklebolt and then Victoire couldn't even compare to this burning, all-consuming need he could feel in every brush of Viktor's tongue over his own, in the sheer dominance of Viktor's body pressed against his own.

Well, not his own. Charlie's. Suddenly it all made so much sense: Charlie always mentioning Viktor coming over to visit the Romania reservation for the less important holidays; the grins they exchanged over the whole room; the familiarity Teddy had always felt from them, the closeness. The fact that they were both unmarried and decidedly girlfriend-less for a long time.

Teddy groaned as he imagined how it would look like, to actually see Charlie with Viktor together. They were both big, strong men, not at all what Teddy would imagine under the word 'gay' – but the way Viktor's tongue curled around his own was definitely not bad, and Teddy never even considered kissing another bloke… until now.

Horrified, Teddy felt all the little arousing jolts of electricity from Viktor's touches gather in his prick – heck, it wasn't even HIS prick as such, and Teddy wondered whether Charlie's form could remember Viktor so much that even as a metamorph, he would get aroused this quickly. Maybe it was that – or the fact that Teddy had never been touched with such urgency before, and as frightening as it was, it also made his blood boil and his leg shoot up and curl around Viktor's arse, pushing him closer.

Teddy never thought that having another man's prick pressed against his own would make his eyes roll back – but it did, and maybe hardness was the key there as Viktor's pants definitely hid the same bulge as Teddy's.

"You haff missed me, I see," Viktor chuckled, and the low sound along with a lick down his jaw made Teddy whine. Viktor bit down on his neck lightly and Teddy hissed. He was painfully aroused… and in a wrong body. He couldn't – he wouldn't – lose his virginity in a body that wasn't his, with a man who did not want _him_. With a man, period.

But it was impossible to push Viktor away now and say 'hey, I'm your lover's almost-nephew, how do you do?' It became quite impossible to push Viktor away at all, because his tongue and teeth and lips were doing things to Teddy's collarbone that nearly made him come right there in his pants and he gasped, trying to control the body he was now using.

"And this is new," Viktor whispered over the skin where the dragon tattoo started and brushed his lips over the ornaments. Teddy sighed:

"Yes…"

It was so new that it actually didn't belong to Charlie at all, and Teddy felt a weird jolt of pleasure at the fact that there was at least something that Viktor liked which was Teddy's own. Though the jolts might have had something to do with the way Viktor's swollen lips trailed down his arm. When Viktor saw the Snitch etched over the skin of Teddy's – Charlie's – inner wrist, his eyes widened briefly and Teddy realized he had been watching the older man nearly breathlessly.

"I think this vas supposed to go somevhere else," Viktor grinned at him wolfishly and licked the small Snitch slowly, his eyes burning right into Teddy's. The boy exhaled shakily and nodded. He had no idea where that Snitch was supposed to be tattooed, or whether Charlie did it already: but just the idea of Viktor's possession of _his_ body being marked so visibly made Teddy shiver. He hadn't even thought about Viktor and Charlie like this, but now, his random tattoo of a dragon chasing a Snitch made too much sense.

And Viktor's tongue tracing the veins on his wrist definitely made _too_ much sense. Teddy tried to breathe, steady himself and spill the beans – but it appeared that the only thing he was going to spill soon wasn't anywhere near the truth of his identity. He groaned helplessly and his fingers tightened in Viktor's hair – a similar groan from the older man was his response and Viktor leaned close again, his breath burning on Teddy's cheek.

"You are so compliant today," Viktor growled and ground his hips against Teddy's again, making the boy yelp in pleasure. Viktor kissed him again, hard, and Teddy was lost completely. Viktor's hand yanked Teddy's jeans open, and Teddy briefly wondered whether _this_ was the reason Charlie always wore buttoned-up jeans instead of a zipper, and then the only thing he could wonder about was why the heck hadn't he tried this before with a bloke. Viktor's fingers slid into Teddy's (Charlie's) jeans and Teddy felt Viktor's throaty chuckle on his own tongue when there was no underwear to restrict the roaming touches. Teddy had thought that searching for underwear was unnecessary for the two minutes of Gran Molly's yelling – and now he congratulated himself and the fates on arranging it this way. Viktor's hand, pressed flat against his prick, felt divine and Teddy's head fell back, connecting with the wall behind him, but he was past caring. It was exquisite, all of it, and wrong and depraved to use another person's body like this, but Teddy's conscience was writhing in pleasure just like the rest of Teddy, and thus unable to come up with proper arguments against it.

"Vhat do you vant..." Viktor whispered into Teddy's mouth, and Teddy groaned.

"Touch me," he hissed, and Charlie's voice said it and Viktor complied, curling his fingers around Teddy. It felt as if Viktor wanted to pull all the life out of Teddy through his prick, and Teddy wasn't that opposed to the idea as it felt like he was melting through Viktor's fingers. For the briefest of moments he thought about how a Snitch would feel, being so sensually trapped between these strong, thick fingers and then he was coming, coming, coming...

He didn't even know if he had screamed or moaned, but such feat seemed beyond his power now as his legs shook, his heart tried to burst out of his chest and the air he was getting from the feverish gulps of breath was barely enough to keep him conscious.

Viktor kissed him again and Teddy knew he couldn't even breathe, but he didn't mind. This time, the kiss was much gentler, but the insistency was still there and when Viktor leaned even closer, Teddy could feel the press of Viktor's erection against his hip. It was suddenly startling, to think that another man was aroused over him – now that Teddy's head was beginning to clear, there was his conscience, awake and working again, and it bitched about how irresponsible, stupid and generally bad this was. The world began to filter back in, and Teddy realized that he had just received a handjob from a man, from someone else's boyfriend and that he was standing (wobbling) in the backyard of the Burrow, his trousers undone and his body belonging to another person.

"Vant me to fuck you?" Viktor asked, his eyes burning holes right down to Teddy's soul, and Teddy panicked. This was too real, too far, not at all what he was willing to do for a prank or a dare. Considering what he had just allowed to happen, one would think he had _already_ gone too far, and he had – but the idea of another man's prick up his arse suddenly seemed much less appealing than it might have just a moment ago.

"N-no!" he yelped, and Viktor frowned. Teddy mentally cursed – he was going to give his secret away and he wouldn't, _couldn't_, live it down, ever, he was sure of that.

"I mean… there are people," he vaguely gestured towards the front of the house and Viktor eyed him suspiciously.

"It has never vorried you before," he grunted, and Teddy swallowed down around the lump that was beginning to form in his throat. Viktor leaned down to kiss his neck and that stopped Teddy from even breathing, his heart racing madly. This time, it was more fear than arousal, fear of what he'd got himself into…

That was when they heard the yelling.

"Long sleeves won't save you, young man! Ginny just told me you've got a tattoo now! Charles Weasley, have you lost your mind?"

Viktor pulled away and stared. For about a second, Teddy thought that he would manage to wiggle out of this uncomfortable situation AND win the dare… but then he realized the yelling came from the front yard, and though Gran Molly possessed some supernatural powers when it came to knowledge about her children and grandchildren, she definitely couldn't see through the house's walls.

Realization seemed to dawn on Viktor, because his eyes shifted from understanding through horror to anger in a blink. In the next second, Teddy found himself staring at the tip of Viktor's wand, and a flash of red light froze his whole body, letting him fall to the ground.

In a Stupefied daze he heard Viktor's steps fading and then coming back doubled. In those few seconds, all possible horror scenarios filtered through his hazy mind. He strained to concentrate and morph back to his usual appearance, and just when he managed, a voice over him said 'Ennervate' and Teddy blinked in confusion.

It was Charlie crouching over him, real Charlie whose face quickly shifted from wariness to amusement. Viktor stood just a few feet away, and if Teddy was to judge from his arms crossed over his chest and a dark scowl, he was notably less amused than his lover.

"I thought he vas a Death Eater," Viktor grunted, and Charlie wiggled an eyebrow in his direction:

"Do you normally shag Death Eaters, or was this one an exception?"

Viktor snorted, and Teddy gulped. He grabbed Charlie's arm as the man was crouched next to him:

"Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't if you won't," Charlie winked at him, and Teddy heaved a sigh. He was so scared that Charlie would be angry – well, in the last few minutes in which his brain got its normal blood-supply, at least.

"Though if you wanted to shag Viktor, you could've just asked," he winked at Teddy, and the boy paled – Viktor didn't seem to appreciate the joking, either.

"I am not a paedophile," the Bulgarian said dryly, and Charlie stood up, snickering at him:

"Really? It seems you are, now. And I'm still rather hurt that you mistook a sixteen-year-old boy for _me_. Was he that good?" Charlie's face contorted in a pained grimace, though Teddy was (half) sure it was just an act. Viktor's expression seemed to soften immediately and he untangled his arms from over his chest, shifting on his feet.

"I am sorry, Charlie. I haff missed you these tvo months and he had the tattoo..." Viktor gestured towards Teddy's arm and frowned at the boy: "Vhy haff you done that, anyvay?"

"A dare..." Teddy admitted weakly, "from James."

"A child dared you to shag me?"

"No! It was just... I was supposed to pretend I'm Charlie and that I got a tattoo and then go through Gran's yelling," Teddy confessed quietly. To his surprise, he only heard a snort from Viktor, and then an explosion of laughter from Charlie.

"So _that_'s what it was about with Mom! I honestly feared that somehow she might know..." Charlie giggled, and Viktor's interest was immediately caught.

"You mean you haff got..."

"I promised, didn't I?" Charlie winked, grabbed the back of Viktor's neck and pulled him into a searing kiss. Teddy gulped and gathered himself from the ground, holding the trousers up with his hand in order to not run around half-naked. If _this_ was the way they usually were... no wonder Viktor seemed surprised about Teddy's compliance.

Charlie pulled away and winked at Teddy once more:

"Take it as a lesson. Do not accept dares from anyone with Weasley genes. And you," he turned to the Seeker with that special glint in his eyes, "shall be punished by having to endure the whole party before I let you try to catch _my_ Snitch."


End file.
